


The 5 Times Mon-El Asked Winn To Stay (And The 1 time He Didn't Have to)

by OnyxKitten93



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Roommates, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxKitten93/pseuds/OnyxKitten93
Summary: Mon-El and Winn begin thier adventure together with unexpected feelings on both sides.





	The 5 Times Mon-El Asked Winn To Stay (And The 1 time He Didn't Have to)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Tell me if you want me to add the bonus smut chapter.

1

The first time Mon-El thought about it, Winn was happily watching Star Wars beside him on his couch. The company had been appreciated since Imra had moved back to the tower with a knowing smile and a wink. It was nearly midnight and the movie had just ended when he realized he didn't want Winn to leave. Winn did have his own Legion ring now, there was no reason he HAD to go back the tower if they were only five minutes away. 

Looking over at the shorter man's tired expression, eyes starting to shut as he leans more heavily against Mon-El, the alien feels a surprising warmth in his chest at Winn's actions and makes his decision. Gently shifting so he was laying on the couch, Winn follows the warmth and soon passes out cuddling into Mon-El's chest, falling into a deep sleep as Mon-El's arms wrap around him.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Winn wakes hazily and realizes thier position and starts to get up but Mon-El gently holds him in place. 

"Stay?" Mon-El pleads and Winn smiles sleepily, settling back down into his embrace to Mon-El's relief. 

"Of course."

2

Since the first night, Mon-El has felt less and less alone since Imra had left but the idea that Winn was away from him at night had become annoyingly uncomfortable. So he decided to do something about it. 

That's how Winn found most of his belongings missing from the Tower. Quickly flying off for Mon-El's help, he enters what Mon-El now considered 'thier' apartment and Winn begins.

"Mon-El! Someone stole-" Before Winn goes silent in shock.

"Stole what?" Mon-El asks concerned and Winn looks at him in shock.

"My stuff...Is here." Winn says suspiciously and Mon-El frowns. 

"You said you'd stay." Mon-El says in a hurt tone and Winn softens.

"I thought you meant for the night." Winn answers honestly and MonEl's expression darkens. 

"Your usually supposed to ask someone to move in with you." Winn blushes with a small smile and Mon-El's expression turns hopeful. 

"Will you stay with me?" Mon-El pleads and and Winn gives him a bright smile. 

"I'd be happy to."

"Wait...Don't you only have one bedroom?" 

3  
It had been nearly a week since Winn had moved in and both men were still unable to sleep. Winn had refused to take Mon-El's bed away from him so they had purchased a fairly comfortable pull out couch, but it wasn't enough. 

Winn had no problem sleeping with him before, he didn't understand why Winn couldn't just join him now. It wasn't until that moment that Mon-El realized it wasn't just so Winn would be more comfortable with him but also because he had missed holding and cuddling with his human.

So when he came home to find Winn groaning in his bed, his excitement and arousal did not shock him as much as he thought it would. Winn gives a soft moan into the pillows and Mon-El inhales sharply, trying to contol his body's reaction to Winn moaning in thier bed, particularly the twitch in his cock as his pulse begins to speed up.

Until he realizes the sounds are ones of pain instead of pleasure. Quickly rushing to his friends side, Mon-El frantically asks what's wrong.

"I'm ok. I just got thrown into a wall while sparring today, I'm just a little banged up. I'll give you back your bed now." He says lightly while starting to get up but Mon-El gently holds him down.

"NO! I mean, it's ok. I want you to stay with me. Or I can take the couch if that makes you uncomfortable..."

"No! I'll stay with you." Winn flushes crimson but Mon-El pays no mind, too excited to be able to hold Winn again.

Mon-El quickly strips to his boxers and joins him in bed to Winn's shock after turning off the lights. Deciding it was probably normal for Mon-El, either on Daxam or just because of who he was, Winn decides to enjoy it. 

Mon-El gives Winn a bright smile and pulls him carefully to his chest while carefully stroking his back, avoiding the bruises. 

"Is this ok?" Mon-El questions hesitantly and Winn nods tiredly into Mon-El's chest. 

"Yes. Thank you for letting me stay with you." Winn whispers softly before curling into his chest. 

"I always want you to stay." Mon-El says quietly in wonder. 

"I think I always will." But Winn is already fast asleep.

4

A few weeks later, Winn had now fallen into the routine of joining Mon-El in bed at the end of the night, but Mon-El soon realized he wanted more. He loved being Winn's friend but he was starting to realize that he loved Winn just as much in other ways and it scared him.

He already lost Winn once. He couldn't do it again. Yet here he was.

"WINN!" Mon-El comes barreling through the medical wing and begins to feel sick as soon as he sees Winn's bloodied and pale body. 

"He's stable for now, you can go in." Imra suggests sympathetically and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"Thank you." He says quietly bit sincerely and steadies himself before going in. 

"I can't loose you again. Please stay Winn. You promised." He begs softly, gently reaching for his limp hand and gives him a light squeeze. 

Nearly jumping when Winn weakly squeezes his hand back, he feels almost delerious when he hears Winn chuckle painfully before gasping with a groan.

"I promised. I'm still here." He says weakly but confidently and Mon-El sighs with relief. 

"And I'll still be here when you wake up. Get some rest." Mon-El promises. 

He realizes he would always want to be there, by Winn's side and Winn by his. He wanted the shorter man to love him back the way Mon-El did but he couldn't ask for that. 

It wouldn't be fair to either of them. He couldn't go back to stay with his friends at the DEO and reclaim his old life. He had a duty to the Legion to stay and to the people he loved here, including Winn.

But Winn's life and family were back with Kara and the DEO. He couldn't ask Winn to stay with him, he still had a life to come back to. 

It was times like this that made him miss his former self, even for a moment. Before, he probably would have not given Winn the choice. He'd have been unhappy, but he would of been Mon-El's. 

But he was a better person now, even if that meant giving up the person that he loved the most. 

5

After Winn had nearly recovered, Mon-El had decided it would be a good idea to visit thier friends back at the DEO but as the day drew closer, he became more and more on edge. The same thought had been circling over and over since he thoughtlessly offered to take him to visit to cheer him up.

What if Winn decides to stay? 

He'd missed the Legion when he'd come back from the future, and he missed the DEO when he was with the Legion. He'd have to understand that Winn would feel the same, but the thought made him feel sick to his stomach. By the time that they had arrived, Mon-El was ready to turn around and make sure Winn never left his side again. 

But he missed his friends, he missed the DEO and he wanted to see Winn happy. So here they were.

"Winn! Mon-El! I'm so happy to see you!" Kara says excitedly, pulling both in for a hug that they happily return but when she steps back, Mon-El wraps his arm around Winn's waist.

"It's great to see you Kara." Winn says happily as he leans into Mon-El's touch, causing him to beam and gently tighten his hold on Winn. 

"Where is everyone?" Winn asks curiously and Kara gives them a bright smile. 

"Family game night! You picked a great time to visit." She ways with a bright smile that they return.

"Sounds great. Should we meet you there or are you going to come with us? I have a Legion ring, I can fly now!" Winn exclaims excitedly and Kara blushes.

"I...uh... I have to go and get Lena. I'll meet you there." Kara says shyly and Mon-El smirks. 

"We'll meet you there." Winn confirms before Mon-El hoists him up in a bridal carry to his embarassment. 

"How many times to I have to tell you, I can fly now-" but they are soon off and dropping down in Kara's apartment in no time. 

Excitedly greeting the rest of thier friends, Mon-El and Winn soon start to settle back to thier normal roles in this time period but something still feels out of place. Happily discussing thier adventures with an excited Braniac, the pair do not notice the questioning looks given to them by James and Alex.

A flushed Kara and Lena soon arrive, lipstick having transferred to Kara's lips as well and Mon-El smirks but doesn't comment. Deciding that there were too many people to have a proper game, they settle on a movie night instead.

Before Winn has a chance to go too far, Mon-El wraps his arms around him and pulls Winn into his lap, but to the groups surprise, Winn simply gets comfortable and prepares to watch the movie. Mon-El happily tightens his grip and leans back while pointedly ignoring the rest of the groups stares. 

He knew he couldn't have Winn the way he wanted as a lover, so he was going to enjoy everything he could with Winn as a friend. Even if it hurt not being able to kiss him and tell him how much he loved him like Kara was with Lena across the room.

After what seemed like too short of a time to have Winn relaxing in his arms, the movies had ended and the rest of the group started heading home but before Winn can move off of Mon-El, Kara offers them to stay on the couches. 

Winn accepts tiredly and after some more small talk about the goings on around the Legion and DEO, Kara and Lena bid them a good night. Winn starts to get up to move to the other couch but Mon-El stops him with a pleasing tone, worried this would be the last time.

"Stay?" 

"Always Mon-El." Winn says brightly and Mon-El happily lays down and pulls Winn with him, causing the shorter man to laugh quietly before wrapping his arms around him and cuddling into his chest like so many times before. 

The warmth and happiness caused by Winn returning to him helps him return from his morose state and he feels confident that Winn would return with him tomorrow, but that didn't solve the bigger issue. 

He loved him. He could never say it to him, but it seemed lately that every time that Winn was near, the words were threatening to spill out. 

'I love you Winn.' Mon-El finally whispers, unable to keep the words at bay, half relieved and half disappointed to find the shorter man asleep. Soon finding sleep himself, he doesn't hear Kara's excited whispers to Lena. 

+1 

Despite pushing back his feelings for what was now months, they all came to light soon after thier return to the Legion. 

While having a very enjoyable dream about Winn and himself doing something quite different in thier bed, Mon-El starts moaning softly in his sleep and pulls Winn closer, starting to kiss down his neck and Winn wakes up with a start. After a few moments, he realizes Mon-El is asleep and groans. 

'He probably thinks I'm Imra or Kara. I hate being short.'

Realizing he needed to wake Mon-El up before he did something that would embarass the both of them, Winn gives him a light to shove bit it has no affect. 

"Mon-El!" Winn commands quietly but the taller man simply moans and starts rocking thier hips together, Mon-El's hard cock now very obvious between them. 

'He probably thinks I'm Imra or Kara.' He repeats to himself and frantically renews his efforts to wake the man but at the exclimation of his name he moans sleepily. 

"Fuck Winn...You feel so good. I love you so much." He moans again causing Winn to turn crimson, never expecting his attraction, much less his love to be returned. 

But Mon-El never said anything. He was sure that when Mon-El was no longer needed to lead the Legion that Mon-El would go back to Kara and he would continue life here with the Legion. The DEO had Lena and Braniac 5, Kara would have Mon-El back and Winn...He'd have a life that he was proud of, even though he couldn't share it with the one that he loved. 

Mon-El's hands start to slide underneath his shirt, causing Winn to double his efforts to wake the alien. 

"Mon-El! Wake up." Winn tries a little louder with a hard shove and Mon-El opens his eyes, but simply leans down to give him a heated kiss and continue removing his shirt. Winn freezes, causing Mon-El to snap fully awake and he quickly pulls away and starts to apologize, but Winn just looks at him blankly. 

"How long?" Winn says softly and Mon-El blushes before looking away but Winn cups his cheek and gets him to meet his gaze once again. 

"Since...Before you got hurt. I never wanted you to know. I'm so sorry I did that to you." Mon-El apologizes frantically.

"Why didn't you want me to know?" Winn asks hurt and Mon-El looks at him sadly. 

"Because it's hurting too mich to loose you already. I thought telling you how I felt would make it worse. For both of us." But Winn just looks at him confused. 

"I still don't understand-"

"My life is here. With the Legion, Imra, my friends and you. I miss Kara and everyone else but my life is here, but yours is back in 2018. The one I can't be without is you, but it's not fair for me to ask you to stay with me." Mon-El admits in a frustrated tone, wishing he was still that selfish but his dark thoughts are soon cut off by Winn's lips on his followed by his arms around his neck. Deciding not to waste the only chance he had, Mon-El starts to kiss back hungrily but Winn breaks off the kiss after a moment. 

"You don't have to ask. I still want to visit our family, but this is where I belong. With the Legion and with you. I love you." Winn says softly and Mon-El captures him in a loving kiss. 

"I love you too." He says happily before Winn gives him a teasing smile. 

"So what were you dreaming about?" Winn teases and Mon-El gives him a lustful smile. 

"I'll show you." Mon-El purrs, passionately kissing the man he loved, secure in the knowledge that he never had to ask. 

Winn loved him and Winn would stay.

Always.


End file.
